Just Another RWBY OC Comedic Story
by Deathhappens
Summary: Rose wants to listen to some music, Edel wants to finish her essay, Silver wants to get a date for the prom and nobody knows what Blance wants (or even is). It's safe to say, however, that nobody gets what they want.


**Just another RWBY OC Comedic Story  
>OR<br>Daily Lives of Beacon's Students  
>OR<br>I really need to work at inventing clever titles, Chapter One.**

It was a warm autumn afternoon in Beacon Academy, Vale, Vale Continent, Remnant. The birds were chirping, the leaves on the trees swayed at the gentle breeze, and Edelweiss Bennet held no murderous impulses towards her teammate, Rose, whatsoever. Or so she tried to convince herself, as she erased the fifth consecutive typo on her essay on Faunus And Their Position In The World Today (due tomorrow). Finally, she snapped.

"WOULD it kill you to put some headphones on when you're listening to music?"  
>Rose, on the bed next to her, made a hurt face.<br>"Awww, but Edel, you know I can't use headphones for too long or my ears get all itchy. Do you really have to do that essay right _now_?"  
>Edelweiss gave her a level look. "The deadline's tomorrow, you know. And Professor Oobleck said this essay is worth 20% of the class' grade".<br>Rose immediately shot up. "What? When did he say that?"  
>"Last week,right after class on Friday. But I guess you were probably asleep at the time". Another level look, sterner this time.<br>"But why didn't you _say_ something?!"  
>Edel's expression switched from 'a Look' to 'an outright stare'.<br>"How many times does this make that I've told you that you need to do your essays while you still have time?"  
>Rose sighed and got up, tussling her hair. "Man, I cannot believe this. Just when I was finally getting in the mood..."<p>

"Who's getting in the mood for what now, Rhodes?"  
>The new addition to the talk walked in through the door, flashing a blindingly perfect smile. "Am I to take this as a confirmation that you've finally fallen for my boyish charms? Alas, you are a step too late, for I have JUST finally acquired Coco's permission to accompany her to the dance. Such a pity."<br>Despite her earlier tension, Rose snorted. "Dream on, Silver. I wouldn't take you to the prom even if my only other choice was to go with Professor Port. And Coco's just messing with you, team CFVY's scheduled to fly out on a mission tomorrow. They won't _be_ at the prom."  
>Silver's face transformed into a mask of utter despair. "But then..."<br>Rose laughed. "Face it, Silver. You've been played."  
>"IF you two don't mind..." Edel interjected, clearly irritated.<br>"Oh yeah, sorry. I'll just get my tablet out too and you can send me your notes."  
>"And what makes you think that I'll send you the notes <em>I<em> stayed awake to take while _someone_ else was drooling all over her desk?"  
>"Because I know you're a big softie at heart. Come on, I'll treat you to something good later."<br>"Hmph. I hope you don't think I'm that easily bought." Edel turned her nose up as she sent Rose last week's notes, reinforcing the suspicions of everyone else in the room that someone, somewhere in an alternate universe, would describe her as 'the ultimate tsundere stereotype'. Rose's communicator beeped to confirm reception of the files as Silver suddenly broke the contemplating pose he'd been in for the last minute.

"So, girls, if team CFVY is going to be deployed tomorrow... that means Coco won't make it for the dance no matter what...which means I'm currently without a date...?"

"No."

The girls' answer was as direct as it was simultaneous.  
>"But why? I mean, it doesn't have to be like, a DATE date kind of thing, lots of teammates go together just to have fun, you know? And I know both of you haven't got a date for the prom either."<br>"As I've told you before, this kind of...of..._f__raternising_, is NOT conducive to a positive working environment inside the team. And besides that, if it wasn't required by the school I wouldn't be attending such a tiresome and wasteful event in the first place. My answer is no. Absolutely not."  
>"Then, Rose?"<br>"I've already told you, prettyboy, I'd rather go with Professor Port than go with you. Besides, we both know even if we went together, as soon as you walked in you'd start flirting around with everything wearing a dress, and unlike the Snow Queen over here I have an image to maintain. Pass."  
>Silver looked down, defeated. "Then maybe, I guess... I could ask Blanche? ...I mean, she's <em>probably <em>a girl and all..."  
>The two girls turned around and stared.<br>"What? It's not like we've seen her with the hood off, so she might be a beauty queen for all we know, right? And since nobody ever sees her go anywhere, nobody could have asked her to the dance yet...right? Girls?"

Rose enunciated each word clearly and precisely. "How much did you bet. Who did you bet it with. And what. Did. You. Bet. On?"  
>Silver tried his best to look , given that the girls were still staring, unblinking, wasn't all that hard.<br>"Well, you know, I was hanging out with some guys, and everyone was talking up their dates, and I maaaay or may not have bet them that I could land a date that would knock them all out of the water."He tried to follow it up by a flashing another winning smile, but the impression was ruined by the way he kept glancing towards the door, as if trying to measure the distance.  
>"You are a despicable human being, a sad excuse of a man, and you deserve to lose every Lien you have ever owned, or ever will own, for this." Rose deadpanned, still very much staring at him. "And yet all the same, I'm not sure if I shouldn't be feeling kinda flattered about it." She turned back to her desk and started fiddling with her tablet.<br>The (he dyed it, of course. What did you think this was, an anime?) silver-haired boy visibly relaxed. "Heh. Sure. Anything. Just as long as you're not angry about it. You're not angry about it, right? Right? Edel?"  
>The taller girl continued staring at him as she raised a finger for silence. "Shh. I'm trying to think."<br>Silver's newfound sense of security vanished abruptly as he tensed up and resumed glancing towards the door. And the nearest window. Edel was a tactical thinker, she'd cover the obvious escape route right away. He could take his chances with the three story fall. "Sure. Um, what exactly about, if you don't mind me asking?"  
>Edel stared at him for a few seconds longer before speaking. "I'm calculating something. Specifically, I'm trying to figure out the height of the crib you were in when you fell and bumped your head as a baby."<br>Rose howled with laughter next to her. "Well what do you know, she DOES have a sense of humor buried underneath all those sheets of permafrost!", a remark which earned her a silent elbow to the sides as the two girls continued laughing at his expense. Silver, unable to help himself, laughed alongside them. They might rib at each other and piss each other off, fight about chores and bicker about shower order, never agree on anything and occasionally steal each other's shampoo (Rose had once, with every seriousness, claimed that stolen shampoo was about 29% more effective at making her hair silky smooth than her own) but above and beyond all that, they truly were a team.A family, even.  
>Well, them three and the weird, apparently androgynous, permanently hooded quasi-invisible fourth member. But hey, every family had its dark sheep.<br>Then he remembered he had to find a date that would "Blow them all out of the water" by next Saturday, or wind up owning Cardin Winchester two Lien grand, and he sighed.

_Awwright, time for some Author's Notes! This was a fairly short story,all things considered, but I rather enjoyed writing it. All the characters in this short story bar Coco and Cardin come from my very own Original Team, the oh-so-unoriginally named Team ESRB. This is the first time I actually try to put their (rather broad so far) characterisation on paper, so if you feel it's a bit off at times, gimme a shout. The same goes for anything that caught your eye in this story: Stuff you liked, stuff you disliked, stuff you think I could've done different: By all means, drop them in the review box! I treasure your opinions, truly, I do, the negative even more than the positive (but by all means praise me if you feel I deserve it- there's never such a thing as enough praise!).  
>I wrote "Chapter One" up there, but that's more of a motivation for me than it is a declaration of intent. I <em>miiiiiiight _continue this story, if I get a positive response, or if I get som new nifty ideas, or if I'm just really, really bored (and if my two other equally lonely fics don't murder me in my sleep for abandoning them in their infancy first.) But who knows? I like being optimistic. _

_Peace out._


End file.
